<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stop trying to change me by MarimenCarmen2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441777">Stop trying to change me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2'>MarimenCarmen2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, Other, Parody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a scene from a T.U.F.F. Puppy episode Diary of a Mad Cat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stop trying to change me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mi dulce bebe Luz- My sweet baby Luz</p><p>Muy corto para un Nino pequeno- Way very short for a little boy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz walked to a cat demon</p><p>"Demon you're under arrest!"</p><p>"Nice try....."</p><p>Eda and King sighed in relief</p><p>"And now Luz Noceda for you"</p><p>A cat demon changed into Camilla Noceda.</p><p>Luz said "Mom?"</p><p>Eda and King said "Uh-oh?"</p><p>Camila said "That's right Luz Noceda I mean mi dulce bebe Luz now when do you get married why won't you call me on camp and why don't you have to be like other girls"</p><p>Luz said "I am not like other girls!"</p><p>Camilla said "Si but they realized that you're gone and have to call me on camp!"</p><p>Luz growled as her face turned red</p><p>Luz said "STOP TRYING TO CHANGE ME I'M PRETTY TOO!?" as tears streaming through her face. </p><p>Camilla said "Actually your hair is muy corto para un Nino pequeno but you know you better wear earrings"</p><p>A angry Luz started flying the owl staff.</p><p>A cat demon changed back into herself.</p><p>"I love this plan!"</p><p>Eda and King facepalmed</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>